Rival Crew The Blue Rose Pirates
by DeathbyBerries
Summary: Luffy and the gang are introduced to the strongest enemy group they have faced yet. But will the Straw Hats manage to survive if their own Captain is afraid of facing the leader in battle...
1. Chapter 1

Danny- Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfic ever! My name is DeathbyBerries aka Danny Bell. I'm a new author in every sense of the word, and this is my first story, so reviews are highly encouraged. I'm just starting out, so I could really use some feedback. I think I did a bit well, although it might be a bit rushed… trails off I'm supposed to give a disclaimer huh?

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece in any way, shape or form. None of the Straw Hats are of my own design. The other pirates are, so don't go taking them without my permission.

Danny- Anyways, a little back info. This story is after the Alabasta Arc, since it's the farthest I actually witnessed. I know there's a whole new story, and I have heard of the Enies Lobby and World Government Arcs, but as I haven't seen them, so I don't think it'd be fair to use them as a basis. So I'll just use what I know. Another thing, most of the attacks are dub-named (sorry), save for some that haven't been translated yet. Anyways, on with the fic.

Chapter 1

Morning Mayhem!

(Captain thrown off his own ship!)

* * *

"Huh… Is that...?" Tony Tony Chopper was peering over the ship's railings. His hooves shielded his eyes from the sun as he gazed out into the distance. He couldn't really make it out, but… It was! It really was… 

"Land! I can see land, everyone!"

The tiny reindeer's cry spread through the deck like a whistle, instantly drawing the attention of everyone aboard the ship. Roronoa Zolo, the ship's swordsman, asleep in a chair, woke up without a sound, opening one lazy eye to verify the reindeer's statement. "About time…" he muttered, his eyes closing again.

The ship's navigator, Nami didn't bother looking up. Sharing a table with Nico Robin, she was currently busy scribbling at some paper, making a rough draft of the next piece of her map. "I thought we'd be getting there soon…"

Robin looked up from the history book she was reading. As interesting as the ancient ruins of Rubello were, she was more glad to hear this news. "Which island is this, Ms. Navigator?" She asked.

"Just some small town called Sigari. I thought we could stop there to take a break and restock." Nami answered. She looked up as a platter was set on the table neatly among Robin's books and Nami's maps. On a little dish were a pile of tarts, complete with two glasses of milk.

"Some sweets for my sweets…" The ship's suave cook, Sanji bowed a little at the two women. "As always your navigation skills have come through for us again, my dear Nami-chan."

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. _'He doesn't give up…'_ she thought. She glanced at Robin, who responded with nothing but her trademark smile, picking up one of the tarts with an almost inaudible "Thank you."

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy's loud voice reached the entire ship even from the crow's nest. "Don't I get any desert!"

Sanji smile shifted to an irritated scowl as he looked up at his captain. "You already ate three helpings for breakfast!" He yelled back. "I'm not getting you anything!"

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy's voice turned into a childish whine. "Please Sanji!"

"Is your stomach that bottomless!" Sanji yelled. Luffy's arm began stretching down to the deck.

"Gum-Gum Feed me!" Luffy's hand began snaking over to the table, trailing across the ground. When it reached the table, it began sliding up towards the dish. Evidently Luffy thought he was being sneaky; all the time everyone was watching.

"Oh, now we steal? Please excuse me in advance, my little doves." Sanji said. "Back off, Luffy!" he shouted. His left leg rose up in a flash. Robin knew what was going to happen.

"Really, Mr. Cook, we don't mind sharing-"

It was too late. Sanji had stomped down on Luffy's hand just as he picked up one of the treats. The table shuddered under the force.

"Ow!" Luffy dropped the tart. Unfortunately, the shock from the hit, and the fact that he was leaning over the railing, caused Luffy to fall over. Sanji still had his hand pinned on the table, and, as usually happens with rubber, Luffy snapped toward the table. He landed near Nami with a dull thud.

"Try and steal from the girls again and…" Sanji trailed off. Luffy hadn't dropped the tart, and he was up trying to get his mouth close enough to eat it. "Cut it out!" Sanji slammed the tray he had brought the dish in across Luffy's head. A gong sound rang through the ship as Luffy's head snapped back.

Zolo woke up momentarily. "What's that noise? What's going on?"

"Luffy's trying to steal some cookies from Nami and Robin." Usopp said. He was sitting on top the barrel near the scene. On the ground in front of him, Chopper was sitting on the floor, eyeing the situation nervously.

"Oh… alright…" Zolo's eyes closed again.

"Please don't fight…" Chopper squeaked. "Its just some cookies…"

Luffy ignored him. Sanji had released Luffy from his stomp, and he was rubbing his hand. "Sanji… I'm so hungry…"

Before Sanji could yell again, Nami cut in. She held one of the cookies, which were running out anyways (even Robin could barely hold back from inhaling the plate of cookies), out to Luffy. "Here, now shut up so I can finish my maps."

Luffy grabbed the cookie and shoved it in his mouth before Sanji could object. "Thank you, Nami!" he said with his mouth full. "I owe you one!"

Everyone but Nami and Sanji groaned. They all knew that when Nami did them a favor, no matter how big or small, they should keep their thanks short and brief. Because once you gave Nami too much of a thanks, or even gave off more than the smallest possible aura of gratitude, she would take advantage of it in a split second. Some way or another, Nami would charge you and you would find yourself in her debt. Luffy had just said the worst possible thing you could- 'I owe you…'

"You idiot!" Usopp and Zolo yelled in unison, Zolo being awoken once more by the conversation. Both of them knew personally what Nami was capable off when it came to debts.

Indeed, Nami smiled the moment the word 'owe' came out of his mouth. "Don't worry, Luffy." she said charmingly, her voice as sweet and fake as sugar substitute. "You can just give me three thousand berries later on!"

"What! Really?" Luffy's face was crestfallen. He had just gotten out of debt with Nami…

"Yeah! You're lucky I'm being so generous." Nami smiled. This came from the women who had even charged Usopp for borrowing a tissue, Chopper for her own treatment (she claimed she owed him because if she hadn't gotten sick, they would have never went looking for him), and Zolo for… just about everything.

"Whatever… Sanji, make me a feast!" Luffy shouted. Sanji had taken the third seat at the table.

"Go make it your own damn self! And be quiet, you're interrupting Robin-chan's reading."

Luffy puffed his chest out, preparing to argue until he got his way. He suddenly sighed and slouched over. "Fine… I'm not even that hungry…" He began to walk away towards Zolo's resting place.

"Finally, some peace and quiet…" Zolo began to doze off again.

"Hey Zolo!" Luffy shouted in Zolo's ear.

Zolo's eyes opened yet again, one of them topped by a pulsating vein. "What, Luffy?"

"…" Luffy just stared at him.

"…"

"Play a game with me, Zolo! I'm bored!" Luffy shouted.

"What are you, seven!" Zolo snapped.

"Seventeen, actually! Please, Zolo, I'm bored!" Luffy started whining again.

"No!" Zolo yelled. He rolled over and turned away from Luffy. "Now let me sleep…"

"You're always sleeping. You can do that later! Zolo?" When he didn't answer, Luffy turned to the rest of the crew. "Hmm…" He looked at each of them. Zolo was sleeping, Sanji was mad, and Nami was mapping. The next person was…

"Robin, play with me!"

Robin showed her overwhelming maturity once again. "I would, Mr. Captain, but I'm reading right now. Perhaps later." she answered calmly.

"You're always reading. You can do that-" Robin simply looked up at Luffy and gave him a look. Her normal smile was gone, replaced by a flat line. "Never mind."

Luffy turned back around and began poking Zolo. "Hey, Zolo…How about that game now?"

Zolo's hand gripped one of his swords. "Luffy, if you don't stop poking me…"

"Land ho!" Usopp shouted, interrupting Zolo's threat. Everyone looked up. Sure enough, just about half a mile or so away, a small island town could be seen.

"Yay!" Luffy ran over and leaned over the railing. "Its so close! How much longer, Nami?"

Nami shrugged. "A few minutes, really. Its right there..."

"Alright!" Luffy walked over to Nami and looked over her shoulder. "Are you done with your map thing?"

"Almost Luffy…" Nami said. "I just gotta finish drawing the coast…"

"Is this the next island!" Luffy said, putting his finger on the map. Nami was dead silent. "What? Oh…" When he picked up his finger, Luffy could see what was wrong. His finger was covered in fresh ink, and the island on the map was now a black smudge.

Even Luffy knew when Nami was angry. He slowly backed away. It was common knowledge to everyone on the crew, even Sanji, that Nami was pure evil when she was angered. And nothing annoyed her more than a messed up map…

"I'm really, really, really sorry…" Luffy's usually inappropriately loud voice was now a fearful whisper. "I didn't mean to."

"And after I gave you a cookie…" Nami slowly got up to her feet. This was a first, since she usually immediately struck the source of her anger with her three piece staff. Luffy's eyes widened in horror. Nami hadn't been angered this much since she had received the Climatact; her reaction was no longer predictable. And is surely wasn't going to involve the same old flurry of quick beatdowns as before. Luffy covered his head.

"You messed up my map!" Nami shouted. At least that part was remaining the same… Robin quickly and inconspicuously pushed her seat back by kicking against the table. Sanji began to quickly place the glasses and the dishes on the serving dish, ready to back away.

"Do you know how hard I worked on this one!" Nami slowly advanced on Luffy, who kept backing away. She slowly reached down to the hem of her skirt. By now, everyone knew she kept her Climatact strapped to her leg. Usopp disappeared behind his barrel. Zolo, who had been watching the whole scenario, had turned around and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nami! I'll, I'll fix it!" Luffy stammered.

"FIX IT! YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX IT!" Nami's voice had become raspy, having reached its loudest point. She quickly pulled out the three staff piece and held them between her fingers separately.

"Oh… here it comes… I'll try and fix you up as well I can, Luffy…" Chopper squeaked, covering his face with his hooves. When that proved to not be enough, he changed to his Heavy Boost form, clasping his hands over his eyes.

"Nami…" Luffy didn't even know what to say… What could stop her now… He whimpered as his back hit a rail. They had reached the ship's front.

Nami stared at him darkly. Then, quick as a flash, she snapped two of the poles together into an X.

"Run Luffy!" Zolo yelled. He was the only one who had witnessed this certain move.

"Huh?" Luffy asked dumbly. Nami placed the third pole on the intersection. She held it back as if she were about to swing a bat.

"Nami, what are you doing?" In response of Luffy's question, the X began to spin rapidly.

"That's... that's actually pretty cool…" Luffy said. "But…"

Luffy was cut off by Nami's shout. "Cyclone Tempest!" She shouted, swinging the staff forward. The X began flying at Luffy, bringing with it a cyclonic wind.

"Wow, that's cool!" Luffy said, just as the X hit him in the torso. He was sent flying straight up by the cyclone. "Whoa!" he shouted as he flew off into the distance headed straight towards the island.

Chopper, despite his exaggerated precaution, had peered at the last second, shocked back into his Brain Boost. "Will he be okay!" He watched as the speck that was Luffy landed on the island's shore.

Sanji got up, his face shining with admiration. "What a beautiful attack! You maneuvered that assault so well, Nami, it was like watching a goddess in action!"

"My…" Robin added. "That was really something else."

Nami smiled and turned around. "Thank you." she said and bowed as if before an audience. "I'm stronger than you all think, huh?"

"You're not stronger! I just gave you a cool weapon!" Usopp shouted indignantly.

"Whatever, without my smarts, it would still be a pathetic party trick!" Nami countered. "Now how does Zolo do it?"

"Do what?" Zolo asked, but he was answered immediately.

Nami took one of the poles in her mouth and the two in her hands. "I will be the greatest swordsman in the world!" she mimicked, her voice slightly muffled. She began playfully lashing out with the poles. Apparently, thanks to the compliments, she was in a much better mood.

"That's not funny!" Zolo yelled.

"You're a much better swordsman than he is!" Sanji offered. "You command a more graceful style of battle than he."

"You suck up!" Usopp said. "You've only seen that one attack so far… I'm still not sure she really beat Ms. Double Finger like that."

Robin's eyes widened, impressed. She hadn't known who had fought who in the fight against Baroque Works. "Really, she was the strongest female agent in Baroque Works!"

Sanji turned on her. "Not after you, dear Robin! You and Nami are like the Amazons, as powerful as you are gorgeous! You're graceful strength is only surpassed by your overwhelming beauty."

"Seriously," Chopper cut in. "Does no one care that Luffy just got launched into an island?"

* * *

At the ports of Sigari Island, a small boy was watching the Merry Go with his binoculars. His gaze followed the approaching Merry Go.

"Hey Captain, come see this."

"What's up?" A young woman walked up towards him.

"That crew you asked me to watch… They just send one of their guys flying over here…"

"Seriously? There must be some strong people on that ship." She grinned as Luffy made an arc in the sky. "He's flying pretty high… And I know a thing or two about flying…" They both watched as Luffy slammed into the sand. "Is he alive?"

The boy took a moment to check. He could see Luffy had landed headfirst, and now his upper body was stuck in the sand, resembling an ostrich. He was struggling furiously, trying to get out.

She smiled. "Is anyone over there?"

"I think doctor and cook are at the beach… Oh, they've already seen him, I think here gonna help! Whoa!"

"What happened?"

"His legs just stretched."

"That's him! Good, just stay put." she answered. She began walking away.

"Where are you going Captain?"

"I'm gonna pay some of them a visit. I'm gonna meet Luffy's crew first." She began to run off, then stopped and turned around. "Draw them up, Sobi, and give their picture to the rest of the gang. We're all been interested in meeting the Straw Hats for some time now!" With that, she turned and took a running start, before jumping high into the air…

"Its been a long time, Luffy!" she said aloud. "Bet you weren't planning on seeing me today!"

* * *

Danny- Okay, that's Chpt 1! Granted its probably going to be the shortest of the chapters. Please feel free to review, since I can use all the advice I can. Until next time, this is Danny DeathbyBerries, and thanks you for reading this fic. bows 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny- Chapter 2 now up. Quick I know, but I've written this fic already and posted up on another site, but with no effect. Hopefully here people will reveiw.

Disclaimer- If I owned One Piece, I would be fabulously rich. And I wouldn't dubbed so horribly... glares at 4Kids

* * *

Chapter 2

Amiable Strangers

(New Friends in Sigari!)

"Isn't it nice here, Johnny…" The girl smiled as she walked with her friend, inconspicuously veering closer to him. The two were walking down the beach. The girl was about 17, about 5'4" with a skinny build. Her hair was brown and shoulder length, held back by a headband. Her skin was fair and her eyes was bright amber. She was dressed in a white blouse and yellow shawl, a green skirt, white tights and brown shoes. At the moment, she was carrying what appeared to be a green satchel or purse. She took his arm in hers and leaned against him. "The soft sand, the bright sun…"

"And water!" Johnny broke out of her grip and began running towards the ocean. "Come on, Katie, let's go swimming!" He said, not noticing her disappointed frown. Unlike Katie, he was dressed much more casually, in a short red and green T-shirt and blue shorts. He was about 3 inches taller than her, blonde cowlick and green eyes. He was wearing a string around his neck with a hoop on it. On his right arm, a red tattoo was printed, a silhouette of a wrapped up piece of candy.

"That guy is so oblivious…" Katie mumbled and began to run after him. "Wait for me, Johnny baby!"

Johnny looked back at her playfully. "Come on, catch me if you can! Huh?" He had come across Luffy with only his lower body out of the sand. "What's with you?" he said as Katie ran up.

"Johnny, wait for…" Katie stopped. "Oh my, what happened to him!" She quickly went to her knees near Luffy. "Excuse me, can you hear me, sir!" She shouted. A muffled 'Help' came from the sand.

"We gotta get him out of there!" Katie said. Her voice was panicked.

"I'll do it!" Johnny said cheerfully. "Stay still, mister!" He shouted. Luffy obliged. "Here goes!" He grabbed both of Luffy's leg and began pulling.

"Alright, Johnny!" Katie said, clapping her hand in a cheer.

"What the! Is that supposed to happen!" Luffy's legs had begun to stretch. In his shock, Johnny let go. Katie was all panicked again.

"He must be in deeper than we thought!" she said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Can't you use a spell to get him out?" Johnny offered.

"Oh right!" Katie reached into her purse and pulled out a heavy disc. It was about a half foot long in diameter, with a handle on the top. It was covered all over with tiny symbols and colorful buttons. On the other side, a series of circles surrounded each other like a target sign. "Let's see… this should work! Stand back!" she said, getting up away from Luffy. Johnny followed suit.

"Alright… here goes!" She held the disc in front of her with a hand on the back of it, the circle side facing forward. She quickly clicked on one of the buttons "White Wind!" she shouted. The wheel flashed, and as each of the circles began to glow, a small circle of wind was gathering in front of the disc. It then headed forward, sending sand flying every where. As soon as she thought it was enough, Katie pulled the disc away and the wind stopped. Luffy was no longer so deeply imbedded, and he pulled his head out. He took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Thanks a lot!" Luffy said. "I was really stuck in there!"

"Are you alright sir?" Katie asked, having put away her disc.

Luffy smiled up at her. "Yeah, thanks! My navigator got a little mad at me and sent me flying over here!"

"Navigator?" Johnny back away. "You're not a marine, are you?"

"Marine!" Luffy began laughing heartily. "Ha! That's a good one"

"Oh thank goodness!" Katie said, putting a hand over her heart. She got up and took a bow. "I'm Katie Le Bell, doctor and fourth member of the Blue Roses!"

"Blue Roses?"

Johnny looked doubtful. "Umm… maybe you shouldn't…"

Katie interrupted before he could get his thought out. "It's our pirate crew," she said. "I'm the crew's doctor and Johnny here is our cook, and our third member! We're currently sailing along the Grand Line to… Oh…" She suddenly stopped at Johnny's disapproving look. "There I go again, telling too much…"

"Its okay, I'm a pirate too! Luffy's the name." Luffy got up and brushed the sand off himself. "Could you show me where the port is? I gotta go find my own crew!"

"Of course we can!" Katie clapped her hands. "Come on, maybe we'll find our other crewmates around here and you can meet them."

"Well… since you're a pirate too." Johnny smiled his approval. "I guess we can hang out. By the way, when we tried to pull you out… you stretched…"

Luffy was already used to this. "That's right!" He stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled so his cheek would stretch out. "I ate the Gum-Gum fruit! I'm a rubber man!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Merry Go was already docked at the ports, and the Straw Hats were disembarking.

"Finally, solid land…" Usopp was the first off the ship. "The island of Sigari cheers in welcome of the great captain Usopp!"

Chopper looked around thoughtfully, for once ignoring Usopp's claim. "Shouldn't someone go look for Luffy?"

Zolo agreed. "Yeah, Nami really sent him flying. We better get him before he gets lost or in trouble."

Sanji took a deep drag of his cigarette. "Serves him right, destroying Nami's map like that."

"Whatever… I don't mind, I'll just redraw it." Nami said, stretching her arms. "I'm going to go now!" She said, walking away.

Sanji immediately saddened, which was Nami's intention. "I would accompany you, my little dove, but I must get some more ingredients. When we get back, I'll cook you the most splendid dinner…"

"Whatever floats your boat…" she said, waving as she headed into the town.

"Can I come with you, Nami?" Chopper asked, fiddling his hooves together. His voice was laced with inquiry, as if he thought he'd get rejected.

"Sure, Chopper." Nami waited for the reindeer to catch up.

"Oh Nami, its true. Beautiful things don't stick around forever…" Sanji sighed then switched to his trash-talking mode. He looked at Usopp and Zolo. "Now which one of you idiots, excluding my dear Robin, is gonna come with me to carry the food?"

Neither of them answered. Usopp looked and Zolo expectantly. "You must be kidding me…" the swordsman muttered.

"I'm going to set out." Robin said softly. "If anyone should need me, I'll be at the bookstores…"

Sanji's eye literally began to quiver in a watery despair. "Oh, Robin. Damn my culinary duties. It has dragged me away from the two women I love most…"

Zolo stared at her as she began walking away. He looked at Sanji. The two glared at each other, Sanji's sad look turning to one of pure disgust. No way was he going to stay with Dartboard Eyebrow here…

"Hey Robin! Hold up, I'll come with you…" he joined her as the two walked away.

Robin looked mildly surprised. "Alright…"

Zolo cleared his throat gruffly. "You know, we 'bounty' pirates gotta stick together. The navy might come after us!"

Sanji gritted his teeth. Not only was Zolo rushing off with his woman, he was rubbing his petty 60,000,000 berry bounty in his face, knowing how much he wanted one. Bah, Zolo was lucky he always fought strong guys… He could take any of them easy…

"Behave yourself with Robin, cabbage head!" He shouted. "One wrong move and I'll be the next 'Red Foot'! I'll have your blood all over my shoes!" His voice turned soft and sugary. "Goodbye, my dear Robin, if that baka mistreats you, you let me know!"

Robin looked back at him and smiled. "Its alright, I don't mind Mr.Swordsman's company!" Instead of reassuring Sanji, her words had a completely different effect, making him feel worse. She apparently didn't notice as she walked off with the first mate.

Usopp clapped Sanji on the back. "Don't feel so down, Sanji! At least you've got the strongest marksman in the world here to help you."

Sanji looked back at him forlornly. He slouched and began walking away. "I hate you all… I'd poison your food if I weren't such a great chef…"

* * *

"Wow! There are so many people around here, Nami!" Chopper ran ahead of Nami, too excited to slow down. He was currently in his Sprint Boost, carrying some scrolls of chart paper for Nami in his little backpack.

"It must be market day, I guess…" Nami said, following the reindeer quickly through the crowds.

"Market day?"

"When people go out to shop, Chopper." Nami explained. "Vendors set up their shops so its easier to shop." she said, pointing at some of the stands.

"Oh! That's so convenient!" Chopper looked around excitedly. "Look Nami!" He walked over to one of the stands. "What're these! They look like Cursed Fruit!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "It's an apple, Chopper. I'm guessing there aren't any on Drum Island, huh?"

"Nope… The closest things I've seen were you tangerines!"

"Reindeer!" A giddy little voice shouted in the middle of the crowd. Chopper looked around. "Another one? Where?"

"Reindeer!" A little boy seem to fall out of the sky, landing on Chopper's back. He looked like he was about 5 or 6, with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. It was barely four feet tall, and was wearing a white jacket over a blue shirt, white shorts, and a sailor hat. He apparently didn't weigh much; Chopper barely even moved even though the boy has rocketed out of the air.

"Ahh! Nami, Usopp was right! It IS raining cat-rabbits!"

The little boy's cheeks puffed out. "Who are you calling a rabbit? Hey, you can talk!" He began hopping up and down. "Just like Santa's reindeer, what was his name again? Rudolph! But you gotta a blue nose instead of red, and you're wearing pants!" He stopped jumping and looked at Chopper in awe. "Can you fly! That'd be really cool!" Chopper just shook his head.

"That's alright!" the boy cheered. "I'll ride you through the world, spreading good will and lollipops and cherry blossoms!"

Chopper perked up. "Cherry blossoms! Those are my favorites!"

"Then we can visit Sakura kingdom! The snow is pink there, did you know!"

Chopper nodded. "Uh huh! I was born there!"

"Really! No wonder you're so special!" He hugged Chopper's neck. "We're gonna be good friends, you know that? After I'm done with being a pirate, we can become just like Santa, but we'll plant cherry trees like that Johnny Appleseed guy! I'm Sobi Debest, what's your name?"

"Tony Tony Chopper and this is my friend Nami!" Nami was watching the whole scene in amusement. She gave Sobi a friendly wave. Sobi's eyes widened.

"Wow!" His eyes had turned into huge pink hearts. He jumped off of Chopper and stared up at Nami. "You're really pretty!"

"Umm… Thank you? Aww…" Sobi has given her a hug. He was so cuddly and soft all of the sudden… She couldn't help but give him a hug back… Sobi grinned mischievously, and his hands slowly dropped from her waist down to her…

"Hey!" Nami pushed the boy away. Did he just touch her ass!

"Sobi! Where'd you go?" Sobi stepped away from Nami when he heard the call.

"Oh… its him again…" He suddenly jumped behind her and Chopper. "Don't let them see me!"

"Is someone after you?" Chopper asked, standing before him in defense.

"Yeah, probably Danny!" Sobi shouted. His voice was less cheerful and sounded like he wasn't getting his way. A woman in the crowd screamed and the mob parted. Walking towards them was a tiger. It looked like any normal tiger, but it was much bigger; its striped tail flicked back and forth, knocking over displays and signs. Around its neck was a bright green collar, snug against his furry neck. Sobi gulped and ducked behind Nami. The tiger sniffed at the ground then looked up at Nami and Chopper. He began to run towards them.

"Chopper, get him!" Nami shouted. Chopper had already acted, however.

"Heavy Boost!" He braced himself in front of Sobi and Nami. The tiger charged towards him and…

It stopped abruptly and said politely. "Excuse me; have you seen my little friend around here?"

"What! You… you talked!" Nami's mouth was gaped open, pointing at the tiger in accusation.

"Its true! Usopp was right!" Chopper had turned into his Brain Boost. "The giant tigers from ancient history have come back to destroy mankind!" He dropped to his knees. "Spare me! I'm only half-human! I don't even like them that much!"

"You coward!" Nami began kicking the begging Chopper with the heel of her shoe. "Get up and fight him!"

Chopper curled up in the fetal position and squirmed behind her. "You fight him! He's a giant tiger! Usopp was right! He was right! Use cyclone tempo!"

"I'm just a girl!" Nami grabbed Chopper and held him up in front of her. "Eat him! I'm skinny and stringy and have no flavor!"

Chopper was struggling in Nami's arms. "Liar! You probably taste like those tangerines you keep growing!" The tiger blinked questioningly.

Sobi walked up. "Hey… Danny."

"Sobi!" The tiger went up to him and rubbed his head with its paw. He apparently put too much force into it, because Sobi was pushed into a sitting position. "We were so worried about you!"

"I was only gone two seconds!" Sobi said, slapping the gigantic paw off. He rubbed his head. The tiger turned to Nami and Chopper. The two were staring stupidly at them, Nami still holding Chopper up by his horns. The tiger made a bowing motion.

"Thank you for watching my little brother!"

"Brother!" Nami and Chopper asked in unison.

"If we had lost our navigator, we would be in a real fix!" The tiger had sat down like a house cat and seemed to almost smile pleasantly. Sobi jumped onto its back.

"Navigator!" Chopper and Nami looked at each other.

"Chopper, a tiger is talking to us right?" Chopper nodded his answer to Nami. "We've gone crazy… Luffy's finally rubbed off on us…"

Sobi crawled onto the tigers back and pulled its whiskers. "Come on, Danny. Change back, you're scaring everybody."

"I'm a tiger!" The tiger, who's name was evidently Danny, looked astonished. "How careless of me! No wonder people were all screaming!"

In a flash, he changed into a human, causing Sobi, who had been holding onto his whiskers, to fall down when they disappeared. In his human form, Danny's hair was black and wild, hanging down to his neck. He was dressed in a sleeveless orange shirt and black shorts. His wide collar was now loose around his skinny neck. His eye's hadn't changed, and still looked bright orange. On his cheeks, instead of his whiskers, there were replaced by three lines on either side. Chopper gaped at him in awe, and Nami dropped him on the ground.

"Its my fruit power." Danny offered. "Cat-Cat Fruit, Tiger Model."

"Ohh…" Nami and Chopper said together.

"I hope Sobi hasn't been too much trouble. I lost him at the beach. I'm sorry; I didn't catch your names…"

"That's Chopper and this is Nami!" Sobi said. Danny was carrying him piggyback style, and Sobi leaned forward. "Aren't her breasts huge?" he whispered rather loudly. Nami's mouth gaped open and Chopper's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Sobi! That's not a nice thing to say!" Danny scolded.

"Its not a bad thing! They're very nice." Sobi said innocently.

Danny laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that… Sobi can be overly direct sometimes!"

"What kind of kid are you!" Nami shouted. "What are, like ten or something? Why are you looking at my breasts anyways!"

"I'm not ten!" Sobi said, apparently insulted. "I'm eight and half! Jeez, do I look that old?"

"Excuse me. Have you seen our friend, Luffy? He was at the beach too." Chopper asked.

Sobi shrugged. "We've seen a bunch of people."

"He wears a tank top and shorts." Nami offered. She began to describe Luffy. "He's got a tacky straw hat… Goofy grin… always got a dumb look on his face…He's got super stretching powers…"

"Stretching powers?" Sobi smiled. "Like a cursed fruit?"

"Yeah, he ate a Gum-Gum fruit…" Chopper added.

"Me too! I used my fruit power on you!" Sobi pointed at Nami. "Did you notice!" He didn't wait for Nami to answer though. "Come on, I've seen him! Follow us!" He pulled on Danny's collar, and he immediately began to run.

"You what! Get back here!" Nami yelled, chasing after them. Chopper transformed into his Sprint Boost and followed her. Nami stopped and jumped onto of him.

* * *

Nami and Chopper followed Danny and Sobi through the streets. They looked like two race jockeys as they rushed through the crowds. The Straw Hats didn't even notice as they passed by a bookstore. Inside were Robin and Zolo.

"These are a lot of books, Robin…" Zolo followed after the archeologist, carrying her pile of books. Robin had skimmed through a few pages of each one and selected them all. For all he could figure, Robin was probably going to pick all the books she hadn't read.

Robin didn't appear to notice the swordsman's comment. She was apparently just getting started. "Oh! The history section! I'll just get some from here and we'll be off!" Robin looked back at him. "Thank you for your help. I'll be able to carry much more books than on my own."

"You actually read all of these?" Zolo asked, placing the pile on top of a table. Robin nodded as her finger went along the shelves; occasionally pulling a book out and pushing it back in.

"They're actually very interesting. Hopefully they'll get me through a few days until we reach the next town. Ooh!" she said. She hopped and snatched a book down and opened it. "I hope I'm not boring you too much, Mr. Swordsman. Thank you so much for joining me."

Zolo winced inwardly. Robin had been constantly thanking him apologetically the whole trip, five times before they had even found the store.

"Stop thanking me so much, will you?" he said to her. He picked up one of the books. "Besides, who knows, maybe I'll learn something. I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I'd be with one of the others, and either way they're all crazy."

"I wouldn't say they're all crazy… Got this one already." Robin placed the book back. "Your quirks make you all interesting."

"You're saying I've got quirks too?"

Robin looked at him regretfully. "I didn't mean it like that, as an insult."

"I know you didn't. Wasn't even accusing you…" Zolo scolded himself mentally. Robin was more sane than the others, and probably much more sensitive. He couldn't shoot out at the mouth like he usually did. He cleared his throat and began flipping through the book. His eyes swirled. He didn't realize there were so many words he didn't know! He snapped it shut and looked at Robin. She already had accumulated a pile of ten.

"Let me get that." He said, taking the books and adding them to the 50 or so they already had.

"Thank you." Robin looked thoughtful. "About the quirks comment… I meant that…"

Zolo held his hand up. "I know what you mean. Sanji drooling over every woman he sees, Usopp's lying, Nami's blackmailing, its all a part of them. Can't do much about it."

"It actually lets me keep the little sanity I have left." Robin said, smiling. "Being in Baroque Works almost pushed me over the limit… I was actually ready to make it all stop…"

Zolo didn't think it'd be smart to mention what had happened. Robin was ready to just die then until Luffy saved her against her will. Then she had joined them… "I always thought you were the most reasonable one on the ship…" Zolo said.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone!" she said quickly. A single finger appeared on the highest shelf and gently pushed a book into her waiting arms. "I shouldn't really use my powers in public like that, what with my bounty and all…"

"You're right." Zolo agreed. He hadn't thought about it, but together they had a sizable bounty. "We should keep a low profile…" Robin lead the way to the cashier. "Are you gonna want to take this back to the ship right away? What do you usually do after you're book trips?" As far as he knew, he was the first person to join Robin when they stopped at the towns. They usually set off alone compared to the rest of the crew, who usually paired up.

"We could… go get some lunch if you're hungry…" Robin said shyly. "My treat, as thanks for helping me."

"Umm… alright."

* * *

"Hurry up you fool!" Sanji yelled, stopping momentarily to yell at the marksman. "The sooner I get this food stored up, the sooner I can go get my Robin away from that cabbage head! Now bring in the fish!"

Sanji and Usopp had rushed through the shopping in record time, and Usopp was now helping Sanji put everything away. Said cook was armed with a clipboard and pen, taking inventory of everything in the pantry. Usopp grumbled as he brought the fish over into the pantry.

"A great captain is reduced to this…" He glared at Sanji, who motioned for him to put the fish in a fridge. "I don't see why you make such a big deal about storing this stuff!"

"This 'stuff' is what helps me feed you. Considering none of you idiots know how to cook for yourselves, you should be more than happy to help me!" He pushed Usopp back out. "Bring in the green veggies next."

"Oh, like most vegetables aren't green. Why do you have to color code all this?"

"Get the damn things in here before I snap your neck like a glazed turkey!" Sanji shouted, even as Usopp brought in a bag of produce. "Those need to be put over there, far away from the cheeses."

"We got cheese?"

"Yes we got cheese, and don't go trying to eat it, its for tonight's desert!"

"What will you be serving, oh great chef?" Usopp said sarcastically. "Some super pizza parfait a la Crap-Sanji?" Sanji sensed this and glared at him.

"Why are you standing around asking stupid questions! Whatever I serve, you'll inhale it like animals anyways!" he yelled, slamming Usopp with the clipboard. "There's still the dairy you gotta put away!" He pushed Usopp forward with the heel of his foot. "Go on, place it in the fridge!"

"Would it kill you to help out! You're starting to act like Nami, now!"

"Me help? I'm the one that going to cook the damn food! You should be happy I'm letting you put it away! And don't insult Nami."

"Stupid cook…" Usopp muttered, putting a jug of milk in the fridge. "I better be getting an extra helping for this!"

"Extra helping!" Sanji's slapped the back of Usopp's head with the clipboard again. "You should be happy you're gonna get fed at all with all the complaining you're doing!"

Usopp couldn't take it anymore. "Stop hitting me, you fool! Don't get mad at me because you got your girls stolen by a reindeer and a green headed butcher! And you know what, breakfast tasted like soggy carrots in barbeque sauce!"

Sanji cracked his knuckles. "What was that! You care to repeat what you just said!" He slowly walked forward at the sniper menacingly.

"I was just kidding, Sanji… You're cooking was great! Ahh!"

While this was happening in the pantry, two people, a girl and a boy, had boarded the ship. The boy was about Sanji's height, with dark blonde hair done in a braided ponytail. He was dressed in a jean jacket and jeans ripped at the knees. Strapped to his waist was a tool belt. The soles of his shoes and his forearms were plated with metal. He looked around with his green eyes as if he were unimpressed with the surroundings. "This is a pretty small ship, Captain. You sure you're brother would even be seen on something this crazy. I mean they got a goat's head for a ram…"

His companion shrugged. "He was always the weird one. He may be older than me, but he's the dumbest of us three…" The girl was about fourteen, short at 5'3", and a bit on the skinny side. Her eyes were bright black, and her hair was the same color, straight and divided into two pigtails at the base of her neck. She wasn't amazingly beautiful, but she was cute; her face looked innocent even as she smiled naughtily and her cheeks were dashed with freckles. That and the way she carried herself made her look childish. She was dressed in what could be called the girl version of a sailor's uniform, her skirt and blouse were white, and the scarf tied around was blue striped like her shoes. She was wearing a white sailing hat, and around her neck was an insignia of a blue colored rose.

"Funny how you're both captains…" the boy said. "This guy must have a crappy shipwright though…"

"You certainly do better work. I think his ship is called the Merry Go Round or something like that." She sat on one of the railings. "Its got a cozy feeling to it, not like ours." She must've noticed her companion's look. "Don't worry, Lemi, you're still the best shipwright around. Huh?"

Usopp had pulled out his slingshot and was aiming it at her. "State your business for trespassing on the Great Usopp's ship or prepare to die!"

"Shoot her and YOU get ready to die!" Lemi began running towards Usopp. "Melani, I'm coming!" He pulled out one of his knives.

"Don't think so!" Sanji had appeared just in time and ran up right in front of Lemi. "Barbequed Rib Buster! (Poi Trene in Japan)" Sanji's leg shot out and headed straight at Lemi's chest.

"Buster Blade!" Lemi shouted. The knife flashed and began to glow blue. The aura formed a sword like energy, which Lemi used to block Sanji's kick.

Too little, too late, Usopp had already launched a pellet at her.

"Hot Salsa Star!" The flaming projectile headed straight for the girl.

"That's all you got?" Melani said, smiling even as Usopp's attack headed towards her. "I think Luffy would have some stronger companions!" She held up her hands. "Try this on for size! Zephyr Veil!" She clapped her hand forward and…

"Yah!" Usopp was thrown back by the attack and slammed into Sanji. The two tumbled down against a wall.

"You got some nerve attacking my captain like that!" Lemi said. He held the blade in front of him. "Get ready to pay!"

* * *

Danny- Yay, my first cliffhanger! I think… Please R&R and FYI, I've still got more characters to introduce. Anyone care to guess just what the new chracter's powers are? I don't think you;ll get those easily. If you do, I'll take you're advice on the next chapter... 


End file.
